The family mess 2: Second Round
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: After what happened last time Asami and his children fought with Fei Long and his daughter, Hisui took it upong herself to defeat the sneaky Baishee heiress. When an opportunity comes across her in the form of Kanou Somoku, who has highly secret documents stolen from Hong Kong, she didn t doubt it and accept his deal. But the thing is, she is not the only one interested.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is the continuation to the family mess, my fic of the finder series! Now a crossover with Okane ga nai. Hope you like it as much as you like the first part

Hisui was in the middle of her private fight class when someone called her. She frowned, with her new attitude she still didn´t have friends and her family tried not to interrupt her lessons, to show her their support in her decision… unless something important came up. She flipped her phone open and answered.

"Hello?" it was her father, he seemed to be a little bit anxious, but he kept his calm while telling her the details of some sort of business. She wasn´t very interested until Asami said this affair somehow concerned Mei Lin. "How could this be connected with Baishee?"

"I will tell you the details once you are here" the man finished the call and his daughter started gazing at the horizon. Her last match with her older sister was a total disaster. She couldn´t even scratch her. But now… now she was stronger and smarter, trained to kill. The girl grabbed her bag and exited the place, giving her trainer some excuse to leave. After a short time she reached her father´s office. The older Asami was there with Nozomu and a man she didn´t recognized. He was probably just a few years younger than Ryuichi, but his poise and confident expression told her that he was someone to keep an eye on. "Hisui, I´m glad you are here"

"Hope I didn´t arrive late"

"Let me introduce you" talked the oldest man. "This is Kanou Somuku, one of my associates. Kanou-kun, this is my daughter Asami Hisui"

"Yes, I´ve heard about your family" said the man. "Back to business, I´ve come here to talk to you about a… interesting proposition"

"I will hear you, Kanou, just because the deals we made in the past were fruitful and you offered something to use against Baishee in the case they attacked us again"

"Why are you so against helping me out in this… little personal problem?" asked the man, a little bit mockingly. Hisui just eyed the men, what exactly did this man offered her father? It has to be a big deal if he accepted hearing him in a personal quest. Kanou smiled before taking out a rectangular paper. It was a photo of a young teen. "His name is Ayase Yukiya and he is a property of mine…"

"You mean you were fucking him" said Nozomu.

"Well, yes" Kanou continued. "He resided in my apartment until three days ago, when he escaped. of course I mobilized my men after him, but he was rather good at evading my known associates"

"Who I don´t know why cooperated"

"Asami, as some kind of secure that I wasn´t going to go after him, Ayase took a lot of money from my loft and some important papers… about my various business including the ones with you" he glared at the man in front of him. Said yakuza frowned. "He will publish them if he notices me close, so…"

"This is bad" Nozomu and Hisui said at the same time. They knew the implications of something like that happening. They looked at each other and the male twin continued. "But our business with you aren´t high risk."

"So… you want this Ayase back to you unscratched, what are you offering apart from our business from the past being kept in secret" said the father.

"This" he put a document on the table and opened it in the first page. It was unbelievable, a copy of Baishee´s most important document, their Bible, pure gold for their enemies. They wanted to read all the pages, but before the three could examine the document, Kanou closed it. "Ah ah ah, not until Ayase is right in front of me"

"That could be arranged" answered the female, taking her hair out of her eyes. "So, your associates said where they located the boy last time?"

"In Kanzai" answered the man. "I suggest you to start the search there"

"The boy has to be stupid if he didn´t already moved from the place"

"Yes, he is not stupid, but he is like three months pregnant with triplets" Kanou sighed. This was a very sensible information he didn´t want to share, but with Ayase on the run and probably in danger he had no other option. "He is getting slower each day and with his delicate body, he would be immobilized in the next few months"

"So we just have to wait until he stops moving and then the real manhunt will begin" smiled the girl. After deciding she wanted to be a yakuza like the rest of her family she developed a sadistic side that she reserved most of the time to her elder sister. "We will find that kid first, be sure of it"

"I´m counting on it" said Kanou before he took a turn to leave. He was in his car when his phone ringed. It was an unknown number, something that wasn´t usual, but somehow he knew who exactly was without needing the mobile´s recognition system. He has been wait for this call since he managed to get a hand on Baishee´s Bible. "Hello, Fei Long-sama"

"You seemed to be expecting me, Kanou-kun" said the Chinesse leader without answering the greetings. He was in his private plane, drinking some wine while his daughter, right in front of him, drank martini. Mei Lin absently looked at the liquid before grabbing the stick with the fruit and bringing it to her mouth, attentive to her mother´s conversation. "I´m on my way to Japan now, I hope you realized what exactly did you get yourself into"

"And here I thought we could make business"

"After giving Asami and his family my Bible…"

"There is this thing… I didn´t. They didn´t know any of your secrets yet"

"Oh… and you are exchanging the Bible for money? Just give me the amount and return it. I could better any offer they made for it"

"Yes, about that… the deal is that I´m not exchanging it for money" Kanou smiled in his phone. "Do you have a laptop with you? There is an email with what I want in exchange for your precious Bible, Fei Long. Whoever that finds it and brings it to me first will get the price"

"That would be no problem" said Mei Lin. In a second she had a laptop and was opening the mail with the photo of the target and the request. "Pregnant with triplets? He won´t be going far" she and her mother exchanged looks. "So be it, we will bring him first and then you will handle us what we came for"

"Of course, Mei Lin-sama" said the yakuza before ending the call. The heiress stared at the face in the screen.

"Mama?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Why did he leave? Apparently Kanou Somoku would provide the children a good live, why did he renounced to an opportunity like that?" asked the younger Liu.

"I think is a matter of morals" answered the mother seeing trough the tiny window of the plane at the sky. "Some parents think that their job is to teach their children to be better persons, to raise them to be good people. In the mafia world, good people are often the first to die. Ayase Yukiya must know this and is doing everything he can to be that kind of good mother and take them away from their father and his world of criminals"

"One can be a good mother without doing something stupid like that" stated the woman, crossing her legs. She hated skirts and dresses of the occidental kind, but wearing business´ clothes was something she wasn´t able to escape.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Of course! You were a good mother to me!"

"Sometimes I doubt that" he answered, looking at his little girl with a smile. Mei Lin questioned him with her eyes and he sighed. "Tell me, Mei Lin, if you were given the chance would you have taken a different path in life?"

"Different path? You mean away from the mafia?" a nod was all the confirmation she needed. "Well, maybe not. I´m a natural at this things and even if I had normal parents I think I would end up involving in this and escalating the fastest I could"

"And the people you step on in your path to the top?"

"Acceptable losses"

"You know, that´s why I say you are a natural, baby" said Fei Long, smiling at her. A good person he couldn´t have raised, but a magnificent mafia leader… "The lower classes should be thankful that you were born my daughter"

"Believe me, they are" she smiled in a wicked way that made him want to hug her. They clapped their glasses and took a drink before continuing on more important matters. "So, about that Ayase Yukiya we need to find…"

"Just in case, we will split" ordered the Dragon, putting down his glass. "I will track Kanou´s movements and find the Bible, you track the boy"

"Why me? Aren´t I better suitable for the first task?" she grumped. "After all you are the mother in here, you should know how to track someone in your same condition"

"Sweetie, I was in jail when I had you, not on the run" he clarified. "Besides something tells me that you are equally suitable for both task, don´t you think? Didn´t you track the twins back to that specific school in Japan some years ago?"

"Maybe, it wasn´t that hard" she answered. "Okay, I will play by your rules for now, but if anything goes wrong on your or my side…"

"Baby, please, nothing will go wrong, not with us together"

-In Kanzai-

A waiter was taking some room service to a bad hotel room, the cheap ones that the people use to take when they don´t have much money… or they wanted not to spend much. He knocked on the door and after hearing a voice telling him to enter, he did. He put the food tray in front of the bed were the petit man was sitting, eyeing the guest with a critic view, so then he could go with the gossip about the mysterious man tat inhabited that room.

"Thanks" Ayase smiled at him and he went away, disappointed. The only thing he had learnt was that the young man was very gentle, sweet and… possibly pregnant. His belly looked big enough to be six months into it. Maybe he was running away from an abusive husband? But he didn´t have any marks of abuse. In the room, Ayase ate like a wolf. The triplets needed as much food as he could take, so he made sure to order something pretty big. Once he finished, he rubbed his belly contently and thought about Kanou. Was it really right what he was doing? Hi doubt was replaced by determination, of course it was right! It was for the better!

"Whatever that happens" he started "I love you guys, I will protect you"

Did you like it? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hisui took the train to Kanzai with a scold on her face. How difficult could it be to find a pregnant little boy? With triplets? If the babies were a little like their father then Ayase must be huge by now. And why did the mission was only assigned to her and her mother? Akihito she could understand, but she herself…

-Flashback-

"Why me?! Let mom go alone, I can help you gathering information from here!" she screamed at her brother and father, that apparently didn´t want anything to do with the mission apart from being the command.

"Hisui… imouto, try to understand" excused himself Nozomu. "I… don´t know a thing about babies and father didn´t exactly fair well after we were born" Takaba nodded, remembering how his husband couldn´t even prepare a baby bottle at first. "For a female like you motherhood should be natural… and mother is already experienced in that"

"That´s just bullshit! I don´t know a word about babies and I have never thought about becoming a mother myself! I just want to be powerful!"

"Please, Hisui! Someday you will marry and have your own children!" said Asami, more worried about the future of his last name than anything else.

"Says who?"

"Sweetie" started Akihito. "what your father and brother wanted to say" he glared at the two before continuing. "is that while pregnant the female company could be more… relaxing. And in a mission like this the presence of men their constitution could be a little suspicious. Ayase would have his eyes open for Kanou´s men, who do you think he would hide from? Tall men in suits like them or a mother and his daughter?"

"That actually makes sense, especially since he is pregnant and will probably like advice from someone that experiences that before…" she thought seriously. "Okay, I will go. We will call you once we are there" she exited the room and waved her hand. "Bye"

"Well, that was easier than I thought" sighed Asami, but a look at his spouse´s face told him that the lithe man was mad at him too.

"You… don´t know how to talk to a Lady, no?" and he followed his daughter without another word.

"Even like that, it could have been worse" tried to soothe him his son, seeing that now the mafia boss was having serious doubts about the continuing of his bloodline. "And don´t worry about your lack of descendants, you can always count on me… and Mei Lin as a last resource"

"Mei Lin… I think the Liu last name will die with her. The same goes to your other sister"

"Yeah… they are not exactly the maternal type"

-End of Flashback-

Now, she heard what her twin said by accident, but really? Can´t her father trust her for something so stupid as that? She will have children when she deemed it as necessary and she will take care of them. That about Mei Lin being a genetic death end she could pass and even laugh, but that comment about her lack of maternal skills. She could be very kind and warm hearted when she wanted to be! She has been for most of her life!

"I´m better than Mei Lin!" she practically screamed, lifting from her seat. Her mother looked at her with concerned eyes.

"What´s going on, sweetheart?" asked Akihito.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about something dad and Nozomu said about me and Mei Lin being similar on… something" she sighed and sat down quickly. "I´m nothing like that demoness of a woman and definitely I don´t lack maternal skills"

"Of course you don´t" smiled Takaba. "But you have to understand that there are some similarities between that girl and you, after all you are sisters"

"Half sisters… and she takes more after her mother" answered the girl.

"That I couldn´t argue"

-In the airport-

Fei Long and Mei Lin were getting out of the plain, the former one nervous about something. In the last hour or so of flying, he thought he made a mistake putting his daughter in charge of finding out the boy, after all she could be a little bit… special when dealing with difficult persons, like babies… well, mostly babies. She didn´t seem to find them pretty or something like that, and she lost her patience easily with their cries. The young woman noticed her mother´s distress, turning around to face him.

"It´s something the matter?"

"No, nothing, it´s just that… maybe the plan we traced in the plain wasn´t okay and you were right about you being better at tracking Kanou…"

"Why? Are you doubting my skills? Because I can tell you, mama…"

"It has nothing to do with your skills, it´s more like… your lacking in a certain department" Mei Lin looked at him confused and he looked back. The Dragon knew that his little girl thought she was perfect, but nobody in this world can be, not even his beloved child. "Let´s just say this in a way you can understand: you have the maternal skills of a rock"

"Hum…" this was a huge shock to the girl, her own mother was telling her she was not perfect. "What are you talking about? I can handle everything"

"Baby, nobody is perfect and you should know it" said the man. "Let´s face it, okay? You can´t handle pregnant people or little kids… in fact I was beginning to worry about the continuation of the Liu last name and wondering if I should have another child for…"

"NO! You don´t have to worry about that, I will have children when I want!" she blushed. When did she… oh, now she remembered. "Are you talking about the incident when I was eight? Because it was long time ago and I´ve grown up a lot since then"

"Well… it´s not just the incident when… you nearly threw a baby to the floor like a ball because it pulled your hair" Fei Long swallowed, remembering that. He never thought a girl would do that, didn´t she played with dolls? Later he found out that all the dolls he gave to her ended up as her target practice. "It is that… let´s face it, dear, you have never been maternal"

"Says the man that has problems saying that a pregnant belly is pretty and even managed to be maternal with me" she retorted. "Look I was very young when that happened and don´t want any little twerp pulling on my hair, so I did what most of…"

"It´s not just the incident, is the baby dolls target practice… and the drowning in the bathtub and the time I throw a surprise party last year and you managed to scare all the attendants, make the babies cry and…"

"What´s your point?"

"Baby, maybe I would be the best at dealing with someone like Ayase, as I have been pregnant before…"

"You clarified that when you were pregnant with me, you were on jail, not on the run" she crossed her arms and frowned. "And I can be maternal when I want! I just didn´t know why I have to do so with some stupid dolls and babies from other people! You don´t… have to worry about me not continuing the line, because… seriously, I won´t leave Baishee without an heir when you retired"

"I know you will be responsible, but…"

"I will accomplish this mission, there´s nothing I can´t do" she continued her path towards the car. "I will be expecting your call telling me that you locate the Bible and Kanou in case something goes wrong. Bye, mama" and she left.

"Should have known she would say that" he face palmed while Tao, behind him, smiled in a nervous way. He didn´t like the odds.

"Well, at least she is willing to prove herself to you" he tried to calm his boss down, but Fei Long wasn´t buying it.

"Fei Long-sama, the car to take you to the hotel is here" announced someone and the Baishee leader walked straight to it. He too has work to do and the sooner he finished it, the sooner he could help his baby with her own task.

-In Kanzai-

Once there Mei Lin nearly collided with Hisui and her mother, who were there too, searching for the little escapee. Lucky they didn´t saw her, but it was difficult not to notice her between the people with the formal clothes she wore. They were dressed in normal clothes, as if they were not related with the mafia. She quickly looked at herself… yeah, definitely they were going to notice her sooner than later in those garbs.

"He isn´t in this zone, shouldn´t we search for where the cheap hotels are?" talked Hisui, still without seeing her hated half sister. "He would want to keep as much money as he can for his kids, so we can be sure wherever he is staying is cheap."

"Well, seeing it that way… but this is the cheapest shopping center in the town. Three babies need a lot of things and he would like to be prepared before he is so big he can´t move, so let´s stay in this place and search a little bit more around. I think we are still missing some shops he could be in."

"Okay, okay, let´s go" and they left.

"Ah, miss?" one of the employees of the mall called her, making the Chinese heiress jump a little. It has been a long time since someone managed to sneak behind her without her noticing. The woman put an arm on her shoulder. "I think you may be lost, the shopping center for the upper classes is in another part of the town. I could take you."

"No, I´m I the correct place" she said, shrugging the hand out of her shoulder. Then she noticed all the people was seeing her in a strange way. She felt like yelling, but then remembered about Akihito´s and Hisui´s presence. So she calmed down. "I want to feel like a normal person. Do you know where normal people buy their clothes?"

"Yes, my sister and I have a shop just right there" she signaled. It was old and a little bit dark, but for some reason Mei Lin considered it worth to take a look. She looked inside and found some really outdated clothes. "Sorry about the clothes" apologized the woman. "We… haven´t had many buyers lately and…"

"It´s okay" the teen that was in the cashier looked up when she saw someone unknown enter the shop.

"Who is she? Is she lost? Because rich kids never come here" asked the girl.

"N…no, apparently she wants to feel like a normal person" whispered her older sister.

"Then let´s help her!" said her in a more amused tone, eager to use a woman so pretty like a dress-up doll. "I´m Sachiko! And my sister is Sanaka! You want some normal clothes? I can give you plenty"

"Thanks…"

-In the dresser-

"Wow, the quality of this clothes is amazing and they are really pretty too" Sachiko said, admiring the textures. Then she looked at the necklace "This is so pretty too!"

"Don´t touch that!" Mei Lin realized she screamed and then quiet down again. "It´s something my mom gave me when I was little, so I would like you not touching it. It´s special…"

"Oh…" Sachiko looked at it more. "This seems like a real jade, not like the imitations I have seen. Your parents must be very wealthy if they can afford to give you this…"

"My mom is, I don´t have a father" it was strange for Mei Lin to be talking to someone, but if she was accompanied while searching she would attract less attention. "He left us when mama was pregnant with me and now has a new family"

"Oh… ah… sorry I mentioned that" the teen tried to change the conversation. "Ehhh, where are you from? You really don´t look like the Japanese type…"

"China"

"What´s your name?"

"Wei" she lied after she finished putting on the clothes, Mei Lin looked at herself in the mirror. She looked nothing like her usual self, but there was something bothering her… "Mama was right, traditional clothes are the best"

"Oh? So your family is traditional?"

"Not really" she fixed her hair in a half ponytail so she looked even less like herself, but then noticed something. She looked exactly like her mother when he was travelling, even if Fei Long wore a complete ponytail. "Can you help me with my hair? With this look I´m like a copy of my mother"

"Sure?" Sachiko undid the ponytail and grabbed some bangs from near her ears, using a hairpin to secure it. "Ready, how about that?"

"It´s okay" she said and grabbed her clothes, paid and left. She walked in the streets, stopping when she heard someone running towards her.

"Wei!" called Sachiko. Mei Lin looked back and noticed that Akihito and Hisui were close, so she grabbed the girl and hide. "Hum? What´s happening?"

"Shhhh" the heiress signaled towards them. "It´s my father´s wife and my half sister. I would like to avoid them if I could"

"Oh, okay" said the girl when she was finally let go. "Oh, and my sister says you could visit us whenever you like. I can even show you the city and stay at our house… well, maybe you have and hotel and everything, but…"

"That could be a good idea, I am a genius when it comes to get lost" she smiled. This idiots were making things easier for her. "Are there baby shops here? Because I need to buy some things for… one of my mother´s employees and she specifically told me that she didn´t want anything expensive."

"Well, there are a lot in here, but they are not so good. If you want quality and a good price, I know of an establishment few blocks from here. I can take you"

"Okay" both females went to the place and Mei Lin was surprised to see her target admiring some baby clothes, smiling as if they were the cutest things on earth. He had a prominent stomach even if he was not that far along. The mafia heiress smiled, she got to him first. "Hello, Ayase"


	3. Chapter 3

"This is surely easy" she said after getting rid of Sachiko in a shop and following Ayase to his hotel. She put on a pair of glasses before going towards the end of the street. The woman was about to leave when a group of boys cut her path. They were smiling and drooling, as if they had something very tasty in front of them.

"Hey, there, cutie" one of them said, apparently the leader, getting closer. "How about coming with us and having some great time?"

"Fuck off already, you trash" she said. She deals with worse people in her daily life thanks to her mother´s and her own work, she was not going to be intimidated by some teens that thought they were rough just because they do thinks others didn´t have the guts to do, like smoking in the bathrooms and stealing from shops. "I don´t have time to deal with some babies that couldn´t even clean their own backsides"

"Here me out, you bitch…" he grabbed her, thinking that he could subdue a girl like that. He was surprised when an iron grip from the same female grabbed his own appendage and forced him to release her, or it would be broken.

"Now, you all heard me out. You are going to leave this place and don´t return or you will realize just how deep your mistake of messing with me was" she calmly stated.

"You damn slut… het her, guys!" ordered the now injured leader. "The first one that hits her can have her pussy first!"

"Yeah!" Mei Lin sighed, she really wanted to avoid unwanted attention. She took off her shades calmly and got into fighting stance. The boys weren´t martial artist, they didn´t stood a chance against someone that practiced them nearly her whole life and have years of practice using them against people as a professional killer. Soon they were all on the floor like rag dolls, moaning in pain as the leader backed up.

"Mo… monster" he said before running away and being cut by a well placed hit in the back of the head.

"Sorry, but everyone that knows my reputation will recognize the Jade Dragon´s style. I can´t leave any body or witness behind" she took out her phone and dialed an associate of her mother that resided in that part of Japan. "Hello? I need you to dispose of something for me"

-Some minutes later-

"Woow, you certainly did a show with this guys" the man admired her work before placing the still alive gang in the back of his truck. "Didn´t your mother taught you how to keep it low, Jade Dragon?"

"He taught me a lot of things, restraining myself not much. Besides they attacked me, what could I do?" she answered, putting a candy on her mouth.

"You don´t smoke? Most of the professionals I deal with smoke after their murders"

"Smoking is disgusting, I go for candies"

"Interesting… but do have one more thing I´m interested to know about you, princess" he got closer, but was stopped by a knife that got out of the girl´s clothes. "Don´t worry, it´s not like that. I was only going to ask you if you have a favorite way of disposal"

"I don´t care about that. Threw them into the sea, burry them under a building, eviscerate them… I don´t care, just made them disappear" she said, getting out of the place and putting on again her glasses. she quickly left that part of the city and went to her hotel. There she took off the "horrible" clothes and went to the bathroom. Once clean she called someone.

"Mei Lin? How was your day, baby? Did you find him? Please tell me you didn´t do something stupid like trying to use violence with that boy" said Fei Long, who was worried. He knew his daughter wasn´t one to be patient when her goal was at reach.

"Of course not, I´m not an idiot, leave that to your men" she answered a little bit insulted. "About your second question, I found him, it was easy. What it´s not going to be easy is to gain his trust and trick them into a trap. Considering who he is escaping from is not a surprise"

"Still, you can´t use violence. If you bring him with a single scratch Kanou is capable of giving the Bible to Asami just to take revenge on us" Fei Long talked before taking a sip of champagne. He coughed a bit, which worried his daughter.

"Are you alright? You have been coughing for some months now. Have you seen a doctor, mama?"

"No, I´m fine, I´m more worried about you, my Jade. What you said before… is it that you can´t do it? Because we can always switch places, I bet you would be more comfortable making the search for the Bible than…"

"I´m great too and I can do everything, so this will we done. I was only telling you that it´s going to take me some more time than was originally planned" she explained. "Keep looking for the Bible anyway, it will be a pain if even one page is taken by that bastard"

"It happens that I have already found where that guy took our little secret book, but the place is well protected and it´s going to be difficult to enter, even for us. It appears that our only hope is that you bring little Ayase back"

"Just my luck. Okay, mama, I will bring him…"

"Wait, to help you, do you remember all the histories I told you about when I was pregnant with you?"

"Yes?"

"Use them. He is in the same situation and will be glad to have a shoulder or at least someone that knows what he is going through"

"I hope not, because Akihito and Hisui are here"

"That complicates the things. He is still trying to escape after all…"

"Escape…"

"What, baby?"

"Mama, you are a genius"

"For what?"

-The next day-

"We have been looking for him for days now and we haven´t found a clue about him, are you sure he is still in this area? We should be going to another part now!" Hisui was rubbing her temples. After expending hours looking for the boy in the summer heat she was starting to feel as if they were in wild goose chase.

"He haven´t left, sweet hearth, because the train stations have cameras. I hacked into their security systems and no boy with Ayase´s description have left to another area of Japan" answered the mother calmly. "Be careful, sweetie, or you will not be a good leader after your father. Because that´s what you want to be, no?"

"Yes… have you talked to Nozomu about that? You know… about me wanting to take control over the business instead of him?"

"I haven´t sweetie, but I have to tell you one thing" said Akihito, taking his eyes away from the tablet he was using to track all the concurred avenues with. "I know… you are mad with your sister… for all she has done to you, but please, please don't try to turn into her. Mei Lin is a product of the hate she has been through in her youth, you are not. And because of that… baby, I´m sure, you and Nozomu together can beat her in a second"

"It´s not good enough… always being helped"

"No, Hisui, it´s teamwork. Mei Lin is a lonely wolf, only trusting in her and her mother. Working in a team would be an improvement over that."

"If you say so…" Hisui looked around herself and say a petit boy with a big belly entering a baby shop. "Is he…? Oh, wow, hello, Ayase Yukiya, we have you" Akihito stopped her from entering just after the boy. "What, mom?"

"It´s better if I go first, to talk to him. After all I have the best probabilities of getting along with him"

"Why?"

"Have I ever told you and your brother how your father and I meet? Well, that was quite the history, maybe I should do it" he took off his gun and gave it to the girl. "Wait for me here, in a visible point"

"What will you do?"

"Just chatting" he quickly entered and started looking around for some baby clothes, remembering when the twins were babies. They looked so cute in their matching outfits, one in blue and the other in blue… suddenly his fingers touched Ayase´s and they looked at each other.

"Sorry… you can have it" said the blond boy, retiring his hand. "I… can have other things"

"Don´t worry, you can have it. I wasn´t going to buy anything anyway… I must be pitiful, no? Going to a baby shop only to remember when my kids were little…" the sandy blond said smiling, then looked down at the other´s stomach. "How cute, how far along are you?"

"Not much, I just… am carrying triplets. I got a lot hugger than the others" the little male blushed at this, but the reassuring smile his new friend was giving him made him smile. "You don´t seem to be surprised about this happening to a boy…"

"I have been in your shoes once… in more than one way. I had twins… two very cute babies that now are young teens and forgot about their mother. What a pity they grew up, no?"

"I… can´t say I´m looking forward to this little ones growing up" commented Ayase, smiling and lowering his head, blushing.

"Of course, it´s a little bit hard. God bless my husband, because without him I would not have survived raising those two. See, there is one of them" he pointed at Hisui, who just sat down in a resting area of the mall. "You husband must be doing the same…" the boy practically kissed the ground and Akihito fakes being surprised. "What´s the matter?"

"I… don´t have a husband. I´m alone with them" he caressed his stomach.

"Why? Did your partner left you because you are pregnant? Because that´s a really mean thing to do and you should tell the authorities…"

"No! Kanou-san… he didn´t left me, I left him because… you wouldn´t understand" Ayase was about to cry like a little girl. "The only thing I could say was that… I wasn´t sure of… many things and just ran away…"

"Did he reject the babies in some way?"

"No, he was… he was happy of being a father. In fact he cried of joy when we found out. He said that he always wanted to have children with me"

"Didn´t he loved you?"

"Yes, he did… a lot"

"Then why did you escape? I think you have everything you can wish for with that Kanou guy" continued Akihito, conducing Ayase towards a guilty trip that will return him to Kanou by his own will, the best way to finish with that situation once and for all.

"I… I… I hated his job! And the way he made me have sex with him!" finally blow up Ayase, sobbing in front of everyone. "He could be very sweet one time, but then because a maniac and threaten me to do something incredibly horrible if I don´t do what he wants. And when I say I don´t like what he was doing to me he puts me in front of a mirror and…!"

"Okay, I get it… let´s talk in some other place, shall we?"

-In other part of the mall-

"Wei-chan… what happened to you?" asked Sachiko when she saw the same girl from yesterday entering her shop with a bag in her hand. It was strange, a rich heiress will more likely stay in a five star hotel than in a run down shop.

"My mother found out I made this trip without her permission and froze my bank accounts, so my only options are staying in the streets or return to China with my tail between my legs. I was about to do the second one, but then I remembered I have some friends here" Mei Lin smiled to be more convincing. "So… can I stay?"

"I have to ask permission from my sister, but sure, why not?" the japanesse girl smirked in a way that made the chinesse one cringe. "It will be like a sleepover! I´ve never had friends with who to play dress up and since you didn´t know how to wear normal clothes… do you even had any street styles in your bag?"

"Traditional clothes and formal dresses"

"Oh, dear, we need to begin with the classes about being a normal girl immediately. Come here!" Sachiko started to happily chose clothes and passing them to her new friend. Sanaka arrived in that moment and was surprised to see the other girl. Her little sister began to beg that she let he stay, but something threw the older female off.

"You know she can´t stay and why. They will arrive in any…" suddenly some males knocked on the door, dressed as if they were out of some lame TV show about gangs. "Sachiko, go to your room and take Wei with you, then we will talk"

"Come on, Sanaka-chan, don´t be like that. She and your cute little friend can stay" said the boy that was leading the group. Mei Lin raise an eyebrow, was this some kind of joke? Two stupid groups of idiots to kill in two days. "Make us company"

"Who are they?" asked the Chinese.

"They are a gang from here" said Sachiko, swallowing hard. "They trashed and steal money from some stores here, getting even to hurt the owners really badly. Some of them have recently picked up some interest in our shop… or more likely in me and my sister, but we refuse to… you know… and they have been taking revenge with our shop and our clients, so no one comes here and we didn´t have other options"

"Don´t be so stubborn, you two… or better the three of you" he licked his lips and walked over to where the Baishee heiress was standing, in a dress and sandals. "You want to have some fun with me, no, cutie?" he grabbed her chin. "I will be good with you"

"Pity, I like to be bad" she quickly grabbed his hand and did a martial art movement to throw him to the floor and quickly put her hand in his throat. "Weakling"

"You damn bitch… beat her!"

"If you want…" she wasted no time and gave them a sound beating. The gang escaped running from the professional killer, muttering curses and promising her a slow death when they returned with their friends. She seriously wasn´t afraid of that, he fought with far worse people and lived around them too. Group of little kids playing gang wasn´t going to scare her.

"Wow! I´ve never seen anything like that before" clapped Sachiko, laughing. It was the first time she saw that band beaten and she was so glad… maybe now the cops will do their jobs and put them into prison. "Where did you learn that?"

"My mother thought it was important for me to have knowledge in Chinese martial arts so I can handle myself if something ever happened to me" Mei Lin simply informed.

"Your mother is wise, maybe you should listen to her and return to China" said Sanaka, rubbing her temples. "But if you don´t want… maybe having you here would be a great help"

"Yes!" cheered Sachiko. "But I want to learn martial arts too!"

"Of… of course" Mei Lin´s eyelid trembled at the overly enthusiastic girl, feeling the sudden need to grab her gun and shot the nuisance. "Just a little bit more" she told to herself. "Until I get Ayase, then I could get out of here forever"


	4. Chapter 4

"This is not working as I was hoping for" said Mei Lin, bored behind the counter of the store as the sisters attended to their clients. Since she beat up the band more people was coming into the little shop and she was forced by her now landlord to help in the business, as they did not longer have time for one of them to stay by the paying machine. Besides she had to split her free time trying to search for Ayase´s hideout and teaching that brat Sachiko some self-defense movements under the watchful eyes of Sanaka. So, the Baishee heiress was about to go crazy with this charade, but endured. She has to.

"Excuse me? I´ve been waiting to pay this for some minutes now" said a woman, who wanted to buy a sweater, with a short line on her back. The others were urging her to hurry up so they can leave. The black haired woman forced herself to smile at the client. After all she was faking to be a normal girl.

"Of course, hand me that" she did all that was needed and then handed the change back to the woman. She quickly left and then she did the same to the other costumers until there was no one more in the shop. "I think is about lunch time"

"More like past it" smiled Sachiko next to her, flexing her arms. "Ahhh, I´ve been sooooo contracted lately!"

"Just be thankful that more clients are coming" frowned Sanaka, who walked in front of the other females. "I think I can handle this for a few minutes, go and buy something to eat, but return quickly, we will have some more clients later."

"I only wanted to experience what it was like to be a normal girl, not to be a slave" commented Mei Lin, taking off her uniform. She was really enraged, her plan was not so great as she originally thought. Now she was trapped living with a very bossy shopkeeper and her hyper sister that treated her like some kind of toy.

"Well, normal girls usually don´t have tons of money to buy all the Armany clothes you have in your bag" answered the older girl in a sour mood. She still thought that the Chinese´s show of strength against the gang was going to bring her troubles. "They need to get summer jobs to buy at least one of your clothes"

"Too bad for them" talked Mei Lin, trying not to say something rude about the itchy clothes she was wearing and the conditions of the house she was currently living in.

"You could always return to…"

"Come on, Wei, let´s buy some strawberry milkshakes in the coffee shop" interrupted Sachiko, dragging her new friend to the door. "I´m sorry, she is like that when she is nervous and… believe me, what you did can bring us many problems" she sighed. "I haven´t told you how Sanaka and I ended up on our own, no?"

"No, you haven´t" answered the Baishee heiress, yawning.

"Well, a band wanted to get paid for protecting in our neighborhood… but dad resisted paying them and mom was with him… she said some pretty ugly things to them too, but… well, the thing is that they promised revenge" she looked at the sky, putting her hands on fists. "They burned our house. Sanak and I weren´t there, luckily, but our parents… they weren´t able to get out of the fire. Since then we had a very healthy fear for bands"

"And what happened with them?"

"They asked for too much and she is willing to protect us two" the younger female smiled. "And you can protect yourself! But still you should be careful, they said their leader is in some mafia… they all said that he had some tattoo."

"Tattoo? Mafia? What mafia group does he belong to?"

"Baishee"

-With Akihito and Hisui-

"You have been talking to Ayase for a lot of time now, has there been any progress?" asked the girl to her mother, not liking the lack of action. The blond boy was a little bit cautious about them. He knew that Kanou had business one time with the Asami family. The first time he chatted with Akihito he thought the man was nice and contemplate to be friends with him, even for a short time, but then he started saying that he should go back to that yakuza… that ringed some bells in his head. He investigated the name of Takaba (he used his single last name to avoid being found out by the little man) and he found his connection to the yakuza. He was avoiding both him and his daughter since then, until he could escape.

"I think he is going to leave" he narrowed his eyes and Hisui sighed. "I have a feeling he found out who we are… but we still can try to approach him in another way"

"He is totally scared of the mafia people, how are we going to get him back without damaging him now?" the teen said. She was quickly getting tired of this and wanted to return home. The temptation of using the force to make the petit blond return with the mafia boss was getting bigger every second… but on the bright side, there have been no news about Mei Lin and that made her happy. She probably was in Hong Kong, oblivious that her end was coming soon by the deal they made with Kanou.

"Don´t try to speed up things, dear, this has to be done with tact"

"What if Mei Lin and Fei Long are planning something? I´ve received news from dad last night and he told me that he arrived to Japan a short while ago, apparently to search the Bible. The spies said that no one has seen Mei Lin in China, but neither in Japan or the plain, so she is probably still there taking care of the business"

"Really?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I think I´m seeing her now" and there she was, a girl pretty much like Mei Lin was walking, drinking an strawberry Frappuccino by another girl younger than her. She wasn´t wearing the same kind of clothes she usually would wear, but a something that could be out of a cheap shop or second hands shop. Her hair wasn´t in the same way either, making the other see less threatening than her half-sister. But then again, one didn´t look that much like a person without a reason. Mei Lin´s only family was Fei Long, so there was no reason for another to look exactly like her.

"I´m not so sure, I think Mei Lin wouldn´t be caught dead wearing those kind of clothes"

"She would for the sake of a mission" Akihito grabbed his daughter by the arm. "Why don´t we go there and say hello? If it isn´t Mei Lin we could always say we are sorry"

"Yeah…" mother and daughter got closer to the pair of young females. The Chinese heiress immediately tensed up and her companion felt it. Sachiko saw the pair approaching to them and remembered what "Wei" told her about them. She immediately understood, they cannot find out who her friend was or she could be in trouble.

"Hello, girls. We were wandering around there and casually thought… have we seen each other before?" smiled the sandy blond at them.

"I don´t think so" returned the gesture Sachiko. "My friend is a an exchange student from North America, so…"

"Really? North America? I haven´t been there in a long time…" said Hisui, remembering that when she was a little girl her parents took her there to visit Disney Land. She enjoyed her time there… and had some time to learn the language. "Must be interesting to make an exchange program, where do you exactly come from?" she said in English.

"From Montana" answered the Baishee heiress happily, correctly imitating the accent from that specific part of the States. Inwardly, she was boiling. She has been seen by who she deemed as her worst enemy in that way… How humiliating! She would tear her half sister´s eyeballs when this ends. For now she keep smiling and answering their question, chatting with her supposed friend and mimicking being a normal child.

"Well, you seem more like the Chinese type" commented Hisui, subtly trying to find out if this girl was lying. Mei Lin was proud of her heritage, she would die other than lie about it. After all the Liu last name was proud and influential in that country since a long time ago.

"Yes? I don´t know, the closest to China I´ve ever been is here"

"Really?"

"Yes, and I´ve never been interested in that place. I like this place more! Is the homeland of manga!" she lied, feeling even more enraged than before. After this, after humiliating the Baishee heiress in this way, mother and daughter were convinced. "Sachiko, I think we have to go, your sister should be waiting for us"

"Oh, you are right"

"Then we didn´t keep you here, sorry for everything" both left.

"So… do you still think she is Mei Lin in a costume?" asked Hisui.

"No way"

-In the shop-

"Unbelievable, they made me…" the assassin was right behind the counter, spitting some bad words in her own language against her half sibling and her father´s wife when her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She excused herself for a bit and went to answer. "Hello, mama. I hope your task is getting better than mine"

"I bet not, sweetie, Kanou took all the precautions and even for me it´s taking some time" answered Fei Long, comfortably sitting in some expensive couch from an expensive hotel suite, drinking an expensive liquor… all of that made his daughter envious. "Then? Tell me, sis you find some way to help the little thing to return to his lover?"

"He is sneaky, very sneaky, I will give him that… and my resources right now are not pretty good" she confessed, uncomfortable.

"What´s happening, darling? Weren´t you staying in a hotel like mine? You sound like…" Mei Lin quickly told him everything, that made Fei Long laugh. His daughter, his beautiful Jade… a normal girl? That was hilarious. She has never known what it was to be normal. When she was young she was raised in an orphanage and then even poor she had her own room… in a mansion. "Well, sweetie you never were a normal kid."

"I know"

"And what you did… my poor baby" he was laughing, just thinking about it… jajaja. "Those clothes… are you sure you want to continue with this?"

"He won´t trust me if he thinks I am from Baishee"

"Yes, but there are other ways…"

"Believe me, Akihito and Hisui tried, but they were discovered. A normal girl from another country might win his trust more quickly and then lure him to a trap" she smiled in a wicked way. "I have everything planned"

"But… will you endure with those… living conditions?"

"Oh, believe me, in the orphanage it was worse" Sachiko´s footsteps were suddenly heard and she changed her tone of voice. "MOM! I told you I´m not coming back soon! I want to experience what it´s like to be normal!" she waited for Fei Long to catch the message and say his goodbyes. "BYE!" she turned to Sachiko with a practiced sad smile. "Sorry, family things"

"I can tell" she returned the gesture. "Mothers can be a little… bad with us. But… once you know them you realize that they want the best for us."

"Mine did… all the time" confessed Mei Lin, the first truth she ever told her friend. "And…"

"SACHIKO!" called the older sister. They both ran to her and found a big dragon painted in the entrance of the shop. She was horrified and turned to the Chinesse heiress with fear. "You did this… You hurt a Baishee´s underling! Now they are going to come for us and they are not going to be as good as they were!"

"Baishee´s?" she took a look at the dragon. It was a manga like thing, definitely not something a member of Baishee who knew the symbol of their group. "I don´t know what you think of Baishee, but I lived in Hong Kong enough time to realize that this is not from them. Baishee´s dragon is less of a caricature than… this thing"

"What?"

"Yes, it´s more like… this" she grabbed a paper and began to draw the symbol her mother taught her since she was seven and they met for the first time. It made her prideful… to be the heiress of that. And this… mock… it was something she could never forgive.

"Well, even if it´s not like that… the Japanesse branch could have altered it a bit" defended Sanaka, looking nervous. "And even if the leader is lying, everyone in the neighborhood is terrified of them for a reason"

"Let me handle that" Mei Lin took out his phone and dialed a number. It was one of her mother´s underlings in Japan, one that owed him a big one. "I need some information"

"First identify yourself" the man said in a very stuck up way. She didn´t like to be talked to like that, so she growled.

"There is no need to do something like that" she answered. "I will only tell you that the Dragon sent me and…" she said something in Chinese, in very low tones. "Understood?"

"One of Fei Long´s private circle, heh? Well, what can I do for you, miss?" the man hide his fear under his prideful mask, but he was now alert. She smiled and told him the problem. "That´s indeed a problem, there are many local gangs trying to use the name of known mafia bosses to make money out of fear, but we are taking care of that."

"Take a better care, I´m on a mission for the Boss himself and I don´t want it to be spoiled by a bunch of school kids. If my mission fails or I have to take care of them, I will make sure you receive all the punishment"

"Hey, you can be one of the Boss´s personal underlings, but you don´t have the right to talk to me like that! I´m the head of the Japanesse branch!"

"And I am the Jade Dragon"

"The Jade…" now it was a very tangible fear.

"It was a pleasure to make business with you…"


	5. Chapter 5

"I´m going to get out for some time, will be back soon" Mei Lin was out of the shop so fast that the sisters didn´t even catch a glimpse of her. The black haired woman bought a map somewhere in the way to the baby shops. She has identified Ayase after following Akihito and Hisui. To get rid of them, the Baishee heiress created a diversion that forced them to go back to Asami in Shinjuku. She approached her target with her mask well in it´s place. "Hello, miss"

"¿Ehhh?" the blond boy lifted his head, his soft eyes landing on the female that just spoke to him. "Sorry, but I…"

"No, I´m sorry, it´s just that you were so pretty that I… well, sorry, mister" she lifted her new map, congratulating herself for being such a good actress. "I´m a tourist and got lost, can you tell me where to find the next comic shop?"

"I don´t know" he answered. Truly to be said, he was tired. His belly was so swollen with his triplets that he couldn´t walk much and he haven´t eaten much since he left Kanou, saving some money for the expenses his babies would generate later. He had to think in the future, his kids would need food, cribs, education…

"Well, maybe someone else… are you sad?" she touched the theme in just the best time. Her target saw her and she put a hand on his shoulder. "Come with me, I will buy you lunch after we go to the comic shop. Come, it will be fun!" she smiled to him, convincing him to accompany her. "After that you can talk to me about your problem"

"I don´t…"

"I´m good at listening, maybe I could do something about your problem" they went away together, entering a comic shop full of mangas. She started picking shoujo and stupid girly mangas that will always end in a happy ending, making the blond smile. He felt… so good with her, so safe. "Look, this is about a beautiful princess!"

"Do you like princesses? It´s you favorite item?"

"They are my favorite… apart from magical girls. I like them because their dresses are so… ahhh! The trip from Shanghai to here was definitely worth it! I love mangas!" she started searching again. "In my country there is no much of this and my mom is not very fond of japanesse culture."

"Ohhhhh, so you are form China?"

"Yes, I just arrived a few days earlier, so I lost easily in this streets" she scratched her nape. "I shouldn´t get out of the house without someone that could guide me in the city, but I wanted so much to buy new mangas and my friends were busy with their shop… and I couldn´t resist! I want to enjoy this before I go back to China!"

"When are you going back there?"

"I don´t know, my mother and me… are not in the best terms now. I know, I shouldn´t have done something behind her back, but…" she interrupted herself and smiled to him. "Sorry, I bet you have enough problems on your own without listening to mine. Let´s do something fun while we have time! Why don´t we go to another shop and buy some anime things? I bet they have some good costumes somewhere here" she grabbed his hands and start taking him somewhere. "Or we could buy something for your baby!"

"My… how…"

"With your belly, it´s obvious that you are very pregnant. It´s hard not to notice!" she said, putting a hand in there. "I love babies too and… have some spare cash I got from my mom. I could buy you some things."

"Well…" he blushed and put a hand on his belly too, rubbing it lovingly. "I don´t know, I feel like I´m abusing… and I don´t want to have any other debt! That never!" he was suddenly scared. "Debts are bad"

"You don't like debts, eh?" Mei Lin grabbed his hand and walked towards the nearest baby shop. "Don´t worry, consider it a good luck gift from a friend"

"T… thank you" they went inside and buy some things for the babies. Then discussed names… until Ayase´s stomach started to growl. The Baishee heiress took it as an invitation to eat. "I… Sorry… I…"

"Don´t be so ashamed, it´s okay. I will buy you lunch now" she took him to familiar restaurant, buying two hamburgers and some extras for the pregnant man. While they were eating, she decided it was time to get more into his head, to plant some of her ideas and made him follow the plan to return him to Kanou. "You haven´t told me what has you so nervous."

"I… well…." He moved uncomfortably. She was no nice… and no mafia linked! Maybe he could talk to her about his problem. "I was… living with someone… but I didn´t want to! He… he managed to get me indebt with him, for a sum I wouldn´t be able to pay in all my life! And he said… he said that he will buy my body for some bucks each time…" he started to cry. "It was so unfair, I haven´t done anything to him."

"What a mess… how did you end up in that kind of relationship?"

"I… my cousin owed some yakuza a lot of money and decided to sell me to pay his debts. In the end he got kidnapped too but… this guy bought me and decided to keep me for his personal entertaining. He… he even knocked me up and… well… I didn´t want my children to become someone like him?"

"So you are carrying more than one?"

"Three"

"And you are running away from such an abusive man, what a sad history" she made a face, managing to fool the naïve boy. "You know, if he is rich and influential, maybe you are not safe here or anywhere in the country. Haven´t you thought on leaving for some other place, like the Stated or Europe?"

"I… I need to keep money to…"

"I know, and baby things are expensive, as much as plane tickets to somewhere far away" she sipped on her drink. "Hey, haven't you thought about going to China? It´s nearer and mother has some friends that could hide you."

"But the money…"

"Don´t worry about that, just think in your children and yourself. Besides, mom´s friends can help you with that. They are good people and will make sure you don´t lack anything" she grabbed his hands to have more impact. "Ayase-chan, here you are not safe, that guy´s goons can be watching us right now."

"Wei-san…"

"Believe me, you are going to be better in China than here"

"But… the tickets…"

"I can ask my mother that. You can return with me and no one will notice, not even that psycho that thinks he owns you. Just think about it, here you are always in danger and he will catch up to you and force you to return to his side, to that life…"

"I don´t want to…"

"Come on, return with me to China. You can start a good live and raise your children safely there"

"Wei-san... let me… think about it" he said and Mei Lin smiled. Outwardly, she was a very good girl who only wanted to help him, inwardly… she was the Baishee heiress, smiling like crazy. Her plan was head over heels.

-In Shinjuku-

"Fei Long managed to do much damage to this place? Why?" Akihito asked his lover, looking at the blown up club. In that place, at the moment of the explosion, a very important arms selling was taking place. The people could escape without major injuries, but the merchandise was destroyed and it will take a lot to replace it.

"I can only think that he knows that Kanou has his Bible and offered it to us. He is warning me that there will be a war if I buy his little secrets" Asami sat down, not scared. "This is just a proof of how desperate he is to recover it."

"Desperate? Don´t you think…?"

"No, he is not going after Kanou, not after he has a lace on Fei Long´s neck. And this joke of his is not going to be tolerated, I will confront him now" Asami frowned, somehow feeling that Mei Lin was behind this all. His daughter has proven to be worse than her mother and that put him on a difficult position. If that girl somehow ends up as the total leader of Baishee. "Have you seen Mei Lin?"

"No… well, we have seen someone that looks a lot like her, but it wasn´t"

"Are you sure, Hisui?"

"Yes, father" answered the girl, feeling a bit unsure. "We asked her a few questions, the girl we found had even the correct accent of Montana…"

"Hisui, your half-sister is a trained killer, it´s obvious that she has been taught how to talk like different people from different nationalities, to impersonate them perfectly if needed" he sighed "I will be truly surprised if she wasn´t able to do infiltration missions on her own"

"But… she dressed in a way Mei Lin…"

"Hisui, dressing like someone completely different is one of the most common tactics for spies and infiltration agents. It helps someone to change the impression of someone" he shook his head. "You need to be careful, Hisui. See that girl again and make sure this time that she isn´t Mei Lin"

"How…"

"Making sure she makes a mistake" Asami got up. "Nozomu and me will take care of Fei Long, you find Ayase and take him here before mommy´s little princess has time to screw everything up for us"

"Dad, are you really going to be able to take care of Fei Long for yourself? The Lius are tricky and I wouldn´t be surprised if Mei Lin haven´t made plans or planted some traps against you" Hisui said, worried for her family´s safety.

"I know… but I can´t just let this like that. My reputation has been tarnished since that spoiled little brat managed to make a fool out of me the last time" he lifted a fist. "Now she and that bastard Fei Long… I have defeated him before and I will do so now. Then I will show him to his daughter and show her some respect"

"But she…"

"I won´t let myself be taken for a fool by a little girl again" he promised. "You take care of her, I trust you with that, Hisui"

"Yes…" she bowed. The girl and Akihito, who was worried for something, went away. They will return that same day and search for that girl. Nozomu got closer to his father, worried about his twin too.

"Are you sure she will do it? I know she has gotten a lot better since the last time, but… I don´t think she is ready to take on an enemy like Mei Lin. Maybe I should replace her and you" he was stopped by his father.

"No, it´s okay like that. She needs to proof herself worthy of this family, or else she won´t be able to survive the kind of live we had. I need to see just how much she has improved since the last time she was against Mei Lin."

"And what? Do you really expect her to defeat such an enemy in her first mission, without experience and all…"

"Hummm…" to be fair, he wasn´t sure. He has sent men to back them up, but they weren´t answering. He could only suspect that his oldest daughter has taken care of them. Asami, not for the first time, wanted to be there, but he just couldn´t. If he or his son did, then Ayase would recognize them and run away, giving Mei Lin more options. "Let´s go, we need to find Fei Long"

"He is at the suite in the Hotel Royale" he showed him a picture of the Dragon entering a very expensive hotel. "We got him"

"Don´t count on it, it could very well be a trap" both father and son got out of the office, one to go for the beautiful dragon and the other to make sure the arms were replaced. "I will go for you"

"Father?"

"Fei Long has always wanted to catch my attention, ever since he conceived Mei Lin" he smiled "I will concede his wish now… and turn it into a nightmare. For all he and his daughter did to me the last time"

"You are feeling really revengeful now, don´t you?"

"Yes, of course. That brat and her mother are going to learn what is good."

-In another place-

"Mommy is always so strict to me, Sachiko, I sometimes don´t want to be around her" lied Mei Lin to the other girl while she dressed her. Sanaka was downstairs in the shop, they lately was being attacked by some thugs related to the one that called himself a Baishee member. She was so scared…

"Well, I don't think she wants to embarrass you or to make you unhappy, she just want the best for you… as my mommy did when she was alive" the japanesse girl continued talking while she arranged her skirt. "There! You look normal now!"

"That´s great!"

"Then why don´t we go to the shop and buy some frapuccinos? I bet my sister can watch after the shop for herself while we did that"

"Aren´t you having some… money problems?"

"Yes, but… there are still some things we can permit ourselves" the girls got out and sat down in the restaurant. "I´m going to go to the bathroom, I won´t be long. Wait for me here"

"I will wait" she answered, looking at her fingernails. Since they got out of the little shop, she noticed that they were being followed by some persons. At first she thought that they were from Asami, but after a closer look she changed her mind. None goon from Asami could be as idiotic as those guys. Besides, they were wearing chains and loose clothes and… definitely teenagers. She left her something on the table and left it. "What do you want?"

"Don´t be like that, cutie" said one of them. "You know, some days ago you refused to be with one of my friends. He is very sad because of that" he got closer. "And his sadness is all your fault, you have to take some responsibility for that" the guy grabbed her. "You have to take care of him until he gets better."

"Ja! As if I would lose my time like that"

"Come on, don´t make us force you, little girl" she continued smiling in a cocky way. "Do it and we won´t hurt you or your friends."

"As if I worried for them, they are just a very good cover and…" she grabbed his hand and twisted it, making the teen scream in pain. "As if I could get scared by some lowlifes like you who thinks themselves so strong."

"You bitch, you are going to pay!" they all ran to the front, screaming and trying to hit her. The professional killer raised an eyebrow. Yes, this has to be the worst fighter she has gone against. And they call themselves Baishee members? At least they could live to the name. "Damn whore… our boss is from Baishee and he will…"

"Idiots… show your faces in front of me again and you won´t get out of this alive!" she threatened them and went away. The woman sat down on the table just in time for her friend to get back.

"Hello, Wei! Did something happened?"

"No, nothing at all" she answered and smiled. When they went back the house, they found Sanaka completely scared, in front of the shop. There was a big anime dragon, red, and a warn for them… from Baishee!

"I told you, he was…"

"They are lying, I have already told you. The Baishee dragon is different and they have other methods to get what they want. If they really wanted you dead, then you would be dead. They don´t lose time like this" she looked again. "I have seen this in a comic book about the mafia, maybe they took it from there"

"Even so! They are dangerous! And now they want to hurt us and it´s all your fault!"

"Don´t cry so much, they are not going to lay a hand on you while you are with me" she promised. After that, they could do whatever they want with them. It won´t be her problem. "I´m going to see someone, if trouble arise then call me"

"Who are you seeing?" asked Sachiko.

"Someone who needs help" she stated. "I´m… I´m going back to China soon, but I´m not returning alone! There is someone that has a problem and I´m going to help him escape to my home country?"

"Escape? Is he a criminal?" inquired the older sister.

"Nothing like that, he is escaping from an abusive husband with a lot of power and asked me for help" Mei Lin used as much charm as she could. "You will see, he is an adorable man. He is currently pregnant with triplets and only want to give them a good life. With some contacts, I arranged his escape and now he is coming to China with me."

"And us?" Sanaka talked angry. "What´s going to happen to us?"

"I will take care of your problem, don´t worry" she went to the room and started packing her things. Ayase was already eating from her hand, she won´t need to spent much more time here. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the head of the japanesse branch. "My plan is going well, tomorrow I will take the next step."

"Yes, miss"

"Oh, by the way, take care of the gang that is terrifying this zone. They have tarnished our name enough and now it´s time for paying"

"And the sisters you are with?"

"Do whatever you want with them, I don´t care" she hanged. Akihito and Hisui must be coming soon, she had to move quickly, before they have the time to realize that she was acting. Hopefully tomorrow in the morning when she went to visit Ayase, he would agree to come with her and then there was nothing his half sister or her mother could do to stop her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, dear, it appears that things are not going anywhere here" she mockingly said to her mother, that was listening on the other end. Fei Long was enjoying the little chat with his little girl, sitting in a nice chair on his suite. Her voice clearly was dripping so much sarcasm that he could practically touch it. "I´m joking, of course. They could never defeat me"

"Oh, yeah?" he opened his eyes a bit, smiling and remembering the kind of show his daughter was when he went to rescue her the last time. "You surely have to tame that ego of yours. Haven´t you learned of your last mistake?"

"Of course, mother dear, I can´t forget… or forgive that" her tone suddenly became completely sinister. "I´m prepared now for everything they might throw against me."

"Yes, yes. Just don´t come to me crying for mommy after a failed mission"

"I won´t fail" he stated seriously. "I won´t let a crybaby and a whore to get the victory away from me" the Baishee leader was tempted to laugh, same old Mei Lin and her self confidence. "By the way, has daddy dearest made you a visit?"

"No" he then looked at the window. "He is doing that right now" he smiled in a wicked way. "I have to go now, darling, but keep in mind what I told you about your ego. I know you are genius and all, but even you are vulnerable" he lowered his tone. "I don´t want to lose my little girl because of a stupid mistake. Oh, and explain me why did you authorised for a team of hitmen to come here to deal with something as simple as a gang."

"It´s just that they had the great idea to call themselves member of Baishee" she laughed. "All the city believes them… chssst, as if we would employ such a scum" the girl let herself fall on the ground. "I think some of their members were hitting on me last time I saw them, so I think I should tell them what does the Baishee thinks of them."

"Don´t overdo it"

"I won´t" she hanged and the older Liu prepared himself. His guns were out in a second, their owner pointing at the door. He waited for Asami´s men hidden behind a column on his room, right next to the place signalled as an emergency exit he should use in case he was found out. Finally they showed up.

"He was here, boss"

"No, he is here right now" Asami raised his gun, pointing directly at where the beautiful dragon was hidden. The Baishee leader just smiled. As expected from the only man that was able to steal his hearth and father of his only daughter. "Come out now, Fei Long. You have nowhere to run."

"Why should I run, Ryuichi-kun?"

"Oh… you have some guts to call me that way" the man took out another pistol, ready to fire both of them when he had his enemy on view. "I never gave you permission for calling me by my first name."

"You hurt me" he continued with his mocking. It was so funny to see the man losing his nerves, specially when he was the one doing it. "What do you want, by the way? I was in middle of some negotiation with someone…"

"I came to teach you a lesson or two about respect" the gun clicked.

"And here I thought that you came by to visit me and our adorable daughter"

"Our daughter? More like the nuisance you raised to take care of your problems for you" he continued talking, keeping his cold façade. It doesn´t work on the other, though. The chinesse man knew very well he was angry because of something. "And face it, Fei Long, there is nothing between you and me besides a child that shares our blood, who I casually didn´t recognise as mine."

"That hurt me more… or maybe not. She says that she doesn´t recognise you as her father either… my dear" the crossfire started that moment. Asami tried to keep up with Fei Long, but somehow the Baishee leader seemed to have gone better since last time and managed to disappear before he could really injure him.

"Search the area" he ordered his men, gritting his teeth. Mei Lin… this must be Mei Lin´s work. She surely made a plan in case he found out their base at the hotel. She probably set up more than one hideout near where Fei Long could hide until it was all clear, put some traps and…

"Father…"

"Yes?" Nozomu took a step back, feeling the fury that was oozing out of his father. He was truly mad after this last humiliation at the hands of his own daughter. "Talk now, Nozomu, I don´t have time to lose."

"Well… the person Fei Long was contacting shortly before you irrupted in the room was Mei Lin, we are sure of it" he tried to keep his voice form stuttering. "She seems to be on a special mission, casually in the same place Ayase Yukiya was located."

"So she made a move… good, she is doing exactly what I thought she will be doing" the older Asami smiled and walked to the door. Before he went out of the room, he put a hand on his son´s shoulder and commented. "Son, be always careful with who you take to bed."

"Ehhhhh… okay?" they went to the car in complete silence. Once inside, the younger male couldn´t resist the temptation to ask. "Does that means you regret sleeping with Fei Long?"

"I regretted it since a long time ago. The clingy little bastard just won´t leave me alone!" he growled. "He should have just go with the good memories and his pest of a spawn"

"Woow, you really hate Mei Lin"

"She humiliated me and I won´t stand it, even if it´s coming from someone of my own blood" the son lowered his head a bit. "Easy, I won´t kill you or your sister so fast."

"Because we would never betray you" then, a car caught their attention. It was trying to be inconspicuous, but failed miserable. And the men that were inside… "There, I think it´s Baishee. They must be taking Fei Long to the next hideout."

"Let´s follow them"

"Boys" Fei Long laughed from his place, appearing out of a wall in the destroyed room he was occupying before. "They made promises they know they will never keep" he removed the headphones from his ears as he paused the listening device. "Humm, what a disaster. He should learn some manners"

"Fei Long-sama…"

"I´m fine" he said to the men that had just arrived at the place. "By the way, that was a good diversion. It will buy us a few minutes" he smiled in a daring way. "He will finally feel my hand on his neck, strangling him. And will learn who is better!"

"Are you talking about Mei Lin-sama?"

"Just keep walking" Fei Long tried to sound harsh, but inside he was smiling. Yes, it was surely great when your children surpass you.

-In the other part-

"Hey, Ayase-kun!" the smiling girl approached the tiny man, that was sitting on a park bench, seeing some children play. He had a sad look on his eyes and was… she kept up the façade. "What? Are you having second thoughts on coming to Shanghai with me?"

"No, I truly want to go, because…" he started looking around. "Wei-chan, we should go. I think Ka… his men have located me and we are not safe" the sad look on his eyes turned into one of warning. "I won´t ever be able to forgive myself if something were to happen to you, specially if it was because of me."

"Humm? Don´t worry, I will be fine" she scanned the area, careful not to alert anyone around. Yes, there were a couple of men in a corner of the park that looked like anything but parents. By the look of it, they weren´t Kanou´s. So Asami´s minions then. "But if it makes you feel better, I will take you to your hotel room. There we can talk about the problem and how to solve it."

"Y… yes" they got up and walked away. Mei Lin took a lot of turns to get rid of the underlings, successfully doing it way before they arrived to the tiny hotel. "Woow, Wei-chan, you surely are skilful at losing people. How did you learn?"

"Ah?" shit! This wasn´t what a normal teenage girl would do! Only yakuza and… wait, that´s it! "Oh… that… Well, my mom is kind of a paranoid for my safety and always puts me a couple of bodyguards… you know, because we are rich and everything…" she sighed as if she was tired of it. "The thing is I can´t stand people tailing me, it´s horrible. So I started losing them in shopping malls and places like that and before it could realise it I was an expert in losing people."

"Ahhhhh" Ayase was amazing. "Sugoi! I wish I could do something as amazing as that!"

"It´s not the big deal, really" she smiled and continued with the charade. They finally reached the room, which she secured just in case. "So… what were you doing at the park at this hour? Only little children go there" she then moved a bit and widened her eyes to make her actuation a little bit more believable. "Do you like to watch children?"

"Eh? No! I just…" he lifted his hands. She laughed and he dropped them, putting them instead in his enlarged belly. "I was imagining what I would be like… when my babies were born" he smiled a bit. "I try to picture it… them having a normal life and me watching over them" he lowered his head. "Maybe… maybe Shanghai would be different, but…"

"It would be better than if you have stayed with their father, no?"

"Yes" the blond didn´t want to admit it, but he really missed Kanou in moments like this. He was so happy when he found out about the pregnancy and for some time Yukiya was too… but then he remembered all the dangerous situations and the horrible things Kanou has done in front of him. He definitely couldn´t expose his children… his innocent babies to something like this or the dangers of yakuza life. Besides… "I was only a plaything for him."

"That´s cruel"

"It was" he rubbed his belly with affection. Not for the first time, Mei Lin wondered if her mother had done the same things with her. Fei Long was hardly an affectionate man, despite having problems controlling his emotions. She wasn´t complaining, she received a lot of love from him and they were really united, but… yakuza life was what he prepared her to live and it was a world were you have to keep your emotions under control. Besides, when she was about to be born, the situation… "Wei-san? Is something wrong?"

"Uhh?" damn, how unprofessional of her. Being lost in her thoughts while her mission was yet to be completed. She put on her mask again. "Oh, nothing. It´s just that… I was wondering if my mom was like that with me when she was pregnant?"

"Like what?"

"You are always rubbing your belly, you know?" he got red. "As if you are caressing your babies"

"Well… I…" he lifted his hands again.

"No, continue doing it, it´s so kawaiii!" she smiled at him, stretching her hand to touch the belly too. She has never done so in the past. Yes, she was an older sister, but she wasn´t there when the Asami twins were born and her mother never gave her siblings… because she asked him so. Yes, younger siblings would be as much of a drag as Nozomu and Hisui. Babies in general were. But… "You know, some day I want to have one"

"You want children?"

"Of course! Babies are so cute!" she continued lying, knowing that he would believe her and fall even more in her trap. "Of course it would be after I met a handsome prince, marry him and more, but someday I want to be a mother."

"That sounds great"

"And when I do it" she kept with the charade. "I hope to be just like you, Ayase-kun"

"Like… me?"

"Yes, I want to love my baby as much as you" the Baishee heiress knew without doubt that she has won. "You are truly admirable. You escaped an abusive husband to give your children a good home. You must love them over everything to do something like that… to protect them from anything."

"I do"

"Of course" she got up again and gave him a hand. "I don´t think this place is safe anymore… in fact, I don´t think it was ever safe for someone in your condition. I can take you to some friends home, there you would be more comfortable."

"Wei-chan... thank you" he said. "I… I was thinking about your offer to go to China with you and… I accept."

"Yes? Great!" she started picking up his things, even if she knew that he probably was going to lose them as soon as she gave him to Kanou. "You will see, in China your babies will definitely be safe and have a happy life"

"Are… are there yakuza in China?"

"Yakuza? Are you talking about organized crime?" she posed as if she was thinking hard. She couldn´t hid the fact that her own group was there, it was all over the newspapers when the drug syndicate acted, but at least she could conceal some facts. "Well… I think there is a group, but… I haven´t heard much of it. Must be a small group"

"Ohhhh…" Ayase continued picking some things up as well as Mei Lin. She looked at him with calculating eyes. The boy was surely innocent… or just plain dumb. Who haven´t heard of Baishee? And he lived with Kanou! "I… I bet the babies will look good in the clothes you bought them."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

-A few hours later-

"Do really think that girl could be Mei Lin?" asked Hisui to her mother while they were exiting the train. Akihitio didn´t answer, not sure of what his step daughter would do in order to achieve something. "I see. Well, we will find out soon."

"What concerns me" started the older, clenching his fists. "Is that with the time we spend home she could have made some movements to capture Ayase before us. I left a couple of men there to inform me, but they lost him in the way to his hotel and then they stopped reporting"

"Do you think they are dead?"

"I don´t know, but the Jade Dragon is a professional killer. She could have disposed of a couple of men in seconds, no matter how skilful they are" the mother-daughter pair was finally out of the station. "Move carefully, there could be Baishee members between the people."

"I don´t know, she is more of a…"

"I wouldn´t put it past to her" he continued as if she hasn´t talked. "To put a couple of her minions between the people to try and get rid of us."

"Yeah" finally they were on their way to Ayase´s hotel room. When they arrives they didn´t like the news they received. "We arrived late, she must be on her way back to China by now and him in the hands of Kanou."

"Not necessarily" Hisui raised a finger. "The girl on the information table said that he left with a young woman that appeared to be chinesse at midday, no? That must be a few hours until now. Kanou would need at least until night to arrive from where he is, so Ayase must be still with her."

"Good thinking, but that doesn´t tell us where she is"

"Maybe that not, but the locations will" the girl continued. "Don´t you remember that we accidentally found her the other day? Is we return maybe we will find her again or at least a clue of where she is" she tried to remember hard. "Ummmm, I think… it was a park or a street… which one?"

"I know where"

-In the shop-

"Ohhhhh! Kawaiii!" Sachiko screamed, piercing the ears of everybody. After she finally stopped making high pitched comments about how much she loved babies, her guests finally were allowed to get upstairs.

"You know" started Sanaka in a negative voice. "This is not even your home, you aren´t allowed to bring people from the streets and" she without doubts was mad about Ayase being here "expect us to take care of them. If it weren´t for my sister, you even wouldn´t be allowed to stay…"

"It´s only until the night" clarified the Baishee heiress, looking into her cell phone casually. "I´ve already talked to my mom and I´m returning to China this very midnight. Ayase-san will accompany me, so you won´t have to stand us for long."

"Good"

"Indeed" Sanaka grabbed her purse and walked away, as she needed to do some errands. In the middle of the way, she was stopped by that street gang. She cursed under her breath, this was all that foreigner's fault. The leader himself was there, sporting his dragon tattoo as if were a kind of war trophies.

"Hello, cutie" he said to her, lifting the terrified woman´s chin. "My men told me that someone at your shop has been bad with them" she trembled. "You won´t, no? Because you know what would happen to the people that are bad with my men" he caressed her face. "And it would be a disgrace to mess with that pretty face of yours."

"Sir, I… it wasn´t me, it was a…"

"That would be me" Mie Lin said, appearing out of the shadows. She has been following Sanaka until then and, as it was a secluded place, this seemed to be the moment to make an appearance. "So you are the man that SAYS that he was Baishee."

"Says? Little girl, I am Baishee!" he showed his tattoo that seemed like anything but a Chinesse dragon, much to her dismay. "And you better come here and apologize for hurting my men. Maybe we will forgive you… with the adequate apologize"

"You, Baishee?" she laughed. "Don´t joke, idiot. I´m Chinesse and have seen the symbol of the group many times. That doesn´t look at all like it."

"You damn… get her, boys!"

"Yeah, get here!"

"Bring her here so we can break her up!" they surrounded her with bats and other weapons like that. Mei Lin smiled, she has been asking for a fight. The girl pulled put two guns that were hidden in her waist and crossed them on her chest in a very flashy way. Then she moved them to each side of her and pulled the trigger with a single look. At the instant two of the teens were dead. Sanaka and the leader were astonished.

"Ohhhh, how bad. I killed some of them" she raised her guns and pointed again. "Thank God that I AM Baishee and have done this plenty of times before" she then showed them her necklace. "See? This is how a Baishee dragon really looks like"

"You… you can´t be…"

"I´m a highly trained assassin from Baishee, the Jade Dragon" in seconds all the underlings were dead with a bullet in their heads and walked towards the cowering gang leader. "What? Didn´t you say that I should apologize? That you were a big bad member of Baishee? Well, come here and make me apologize." She continued. "Or should I come to you"

"I… I´m sorry… miss assassin… I… I will never do that again! I promise! Just… just don´t…"

"You should have thought about it before using the name of an organization you don´t have an idea of" she pulled the trigger and he felt to the ground, dead. "Sanaka" she pointed at the woman that was trying to escape. "Where are you going, dear?"

"Please" she pressed herself to the wall, trying to disappear. She knew she wasn´t dealing with a runaway teenager now, but with a murder for hire. "Please… let me out… I will never tell anyone… I let you stay at my home while you were doing… whatever you were doing in Japan! See, I helped you! So please…"

"Oh, dear, I would be very happy to do so" the older female started to nod, wishing that she was out of the rope now. "But leaving a witness would be unprofessional of my part, no?" she pulled the trigger and let the body fall. Then she pulled out her phone. "Hello, it´s me. I need a clean up on this direction and… a special request."


	7. Chapter 7

"Maybe I should do something with your hair…" Sachiko was plating with her new friend Ayase while they waited for Mei Lin to show up. Her sister hasn´t showed up either and she was getting worried. At that moment her friend entered the room, holding bags of takeout food. "Hey, Wei! I was going to make Ayase-chan a cute hair do! Do you think we would look cute with a ponytail?"

"Yes, he will look awesome" said the Chinesse, not wanting to argue with her. Not this day. She was so close to getting of her, so things should go smoothly. "Ayase, our flight will arrive soon. I have called a cab to take us to the airport, it should be here soon" she smiled, which the innocent guy answered. "We should eat first"

"Sure!" the pregnant man answered, helping the girl to put the table.

"Oh… Wei, have you seen my onee-chan?" asked the younger girl, putting some glasses and plates. "She hasn´t arrived and it isn´t like her to come home late. Besides, she always calls when something happened…"

"I fact, I did." Mei Lin said, keeping a good façade. As it was actually true, it was easy to make it a believable lie. "Sanaka and I nearly collided in my way back home. She said that she was going to the bank, she will be back soon" the Japanesse nodded, hoping that it was one of those last warnings again. The bank always wanted to own their little shop. "Don´t worry, she will be back soon."

"I hope so" they ate while waiting. Soon a yellow cab arrived at the place, the conductor stepping out. "Well, your car is here. This has to be…"

"The goodbye, yes" the Baishee heiress wanted nothing more than to escape that place and go back to her luxurious live, filled with commodities, servants and missions where she could entertain herself. "I´m going to really miss you. These days in your shop are the nearest I will get in life to a normal family."

"It was a pleasure" Sachiko was sincere, but the other not. Mei Lin let her go. "Feel free to come back anytime! Me and nee-chan will love to have you here!"

"I will!" she exited with her bags, taking Ayase with her. The both of them entered the cab, with the female and blond on the back. They waved to Sachiko while the car started. The half Japanese started looking through the window with a smile on his face, feeling that he was finally going to leave Kanou behind.

"Wei-chan, do you think we can get a good apartment in China? Near the university, I mean. I never… I never finished my studies" the woman crossed her arms a bit. She was in a crucial stage of the mission, she couldn´t let him realise where they were going to go. "Wei-chan?"

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking what I should say to my mom when I saw her" she said, looking concerned. "Seriously, she shouldn´t treat me like I was a baby. I´m legally an adult, I can go wherever I want"

"Maybe she is just worried about you"

"Worried?"

"Yes, because you haven´t experienced the real world yet" in fact, she has already experienced everything in the mafia world. She didn´t need more experience. "You have lived a sheltered live, no?"

"Pretty much" she smiled, dropping her hands. "Even so, I´m not a baby anymore. She should have gotten over that already."

"Mothers never got over that" Ayase started caressing his belly. Mei Lin thought that maybe that was right, after all Fei Long still got a little bit nervous when she left for her missions as Baishee´s assassin. "Or at least I know I will never do. I will protect this babies, despite the age they are. I don´t care if they are already adults or fifty years old, I will still protect them as if they are little babies."

"Ajá… I suppose that with everything that has happened to you, it´s unavoidable" Mei Lin turned his eyes to the window. The houses and shops were starting to disappear, leaving an area full of factories and empty spaces. "We are almost there"

"Almost there? But Wei… this is not the airport" the blond was confused. He trusted in his friend, she was so nice, but didn´t like the area.

"Ah? Don´t worry!" the Chinese smiled at him. "We are just going to meet one last person that is going to join us in the plane, then we will go straight to the airport. Just wait in the car, you should relax in your condition. You" she signalled to the driver, who didn´t even turn around. "Come with me, there should be some bags he might want to take with him and I´m afraid I´m not the strong kind of girl."

"Yes, madam" the man got down, following her to a factory. Ayase stayed in his place, rubbing his baby bump. Suddenly the car´s door opened and the driver entered. Before the blond could ask him away Wei, the engine was on and they were getting away from the place, leaving the girl behind.

"What are you doing? Wei…"

"You should better start thinking about yourself, Ayase" a very known voice said. He could recognize it everywhere despite not having heard it in many days. Baby blue eyes widened. It was…

"Kanou-san…"

"Yes, it´s me… my beloved Ayase" the yakuza answered, looking at the terrified boy through the mirror. He started fighting to open the door, but the locks wouldn´t let him open it. "It´s not use, I put the child security system as soon as I entered the car."

"What are you doing here? What did you do to Wei-chan?" he asked, fearing for his benefactor´s destiny. If Kanou was behind this, then she could be dead. And he didn´t want her to die before she could make up with her mother, they have to. "If you touched a hair on her head…"

"You should be least trusting in others, Ayase" Somoku smiled. "Wei… was she the girl that came with you?" he nodded. "Well, she was an agent of Baishee. She exchanged you for a piece of information I stole from them."

"There is no…"

"Face it, Ayase, you were played" he stopped in a red light. "Well, I suppose you were not the first one, she has been the best assassin in Baishee for a long time. You little friend there… her true name is Liu Mei Lin."

"Mei Lin…"

"The daughter of the Chinese mafia boss" he started the car again, going to the same apartment Ayase has worked so hard to escape before. Kanou parked in the underground garage, finally opening the back door. The blond tried to get out of the way, running, but his condition didn´t let him. His ex lover only had to move his hand a little bit to catch him. "Now now, what´s the rush?"

"Let me go, please…"

"For you to run and take my babies away again? Not in world" he was dragged all the way up to the apartment. Yukiya stared at it, the security has improved a lot since he was last time there. It would be impossible for someone to get in… or out. Which means that… "You are not going to leave me again."

"You are crazy!" the younger one tried to get away again, pulling from his arm. It was no use, he was trapped in a second. The door closed, making a beeping sound. "Let me go! I want to go out!"

"I wouldn´t be so demanding if I were you, Ayase" the yakuza walked towards him. "You know, I was thinking about what I should do to you for leaving like that. At first I wanted to separate you from the babies, so you never see them again" the little boy put his hands around his middle. That man was going to separate him from his babies over his dead body. "But that wouldn´t be safe to my children, so…"

"So what?"

"So I decided to turn our apartment into your prison" he smiled. "All people who entered and get out of here will need a digital key and you don´t have it. Do you know what it means?" the little blond was consternated. "You are not going to get out of here never."

"What?! You can´t do this! I´m not your pet!" he started screaming. "I… I… what about the school? And my other activities?"

"Say goodbye to them and welcome the housewife life" Kamou said, making the other shiver. "Of course you will be able to get out… only that you will need to be with me all the time. It´s like serving some time in prison, just in my terms."

"No! I don´t…"

"If you don´t want to cooperate, then you will lose your privileges… like raising the babies" the look in Ayase´s face was all the answer he would need. He got closer to his ear. "See what happens when you behave bad? You won´t be safe anywhere, I will find you everywhere… because you are mine"

"I… am not a rabbit or…"

"No, you are not a rabbit… but you are mine" Somoku started to walk towards the door, leaving Ayase to weep on their room, hugging himself. "Humm, try not to be so melodramatic, you are hurting the babies with that."

"I can´t… stop…" the blond continued to cry at his lost freedom. The yakuza got out of the house, leaving him to his pain. It was better. Ayase could break down freely and cry for hours. Then he looked at the window. Putting a hand on there. Many families were walking through the streets, some of their young children with candy or ice creams. He would never be able to do that now. "Why…?"

-In other place-

"We have to hurry!" the shop exploded just before Akihito´s and Hisui´s eyes, leaving an inferno. Inside, the bodies of the two sisters were burning. Sachiko was drugged and left inside the building filled with gas. The goons that do that to her were ordered to have them eliminated after the Baishee heiress finished needing them. The light brunette clenched his feet. "It´s too late, she already left"

"Yeah" the older pulled out his cell phone. "I need to call your father, he has to know that Fei Long won this time. He should be about to fly with his Bible."

"Sorry, it was me who ruined it"

"Of course not, sweetie. We both worked in this, it was both of us fault" even with her mother´s words, she felt the hate he already felt towards her half sister spiking. That girl… she has to get better to show her who was better. It was in that moment that her phone started beeping. Akihito looked at her, worried that the Chinese heiress was the one calling, trying to get her half sibling angry. "Answer that"

"Should I?"

"Do it. If it´s Mei Lin, I´m going to take care of her" Akihito closed his phone. He will contact Asami later, now he had other things to do. The girl nodded, answering her phone. She immediately felt more relaxed.

"Nozomu, it´s you. We arrived late and…"

"I know" her twin said, putting the news channel. Even from her place, she could hear the short note about a shop burning, with it´s two owners inside. The rescue has been unable to do by the firemen and the two young women, sisters, were presumed dead. "A less than stellar job, sis."

"Don´t rub it in my face" she seriously was considering putting a bomb on her brother´s bed for that last comment. She knew that Nozomu doesn´t think she was good enough for the yakuza, but she was determinate to make him eat his words. And she has been doing a lot of effort to be a better heiress for the group. "What happened on your side?"

"Fei Long escaped too, that´s why I´m letting you go without any consequences" the boy sat down on his sofa. "Dad was pretty pissed at that. It was as if he was toying with us. And he didn´t enjoy being toyed with."

"Fei Long? Toying with Asami?" Akihito got nearer his daughter´s phone. That wasn´t the beautiful dragon´s style, he was more the type to go after his husband, trying to gain his attention… or that was before Mei Lin came to the scene. She was definitely the type to tease their father and she will do anything to humiliate him.

"And there is another thing, Kanou Somoku gave them back the Bible" she grunted. "You have to accept it, sis. She did win this time"

"I won´t let her win…"

"Well, she…" the call was cut by another that was entering his twin´s phone. Hisui answered it with a little bit of fear. "Hello?"

"Hello, little sis" a very mocking voice was heard by Akihito and Hisui, making them froze on the spot. The Baishee heiress herself was talking to them, surely from her private plane on the way back to China. "I was hopping to talk to you… a bit of sibling bounding before I got back home."

"Why are you even trying now? That´s not going to happen" the younger frowned, forgetting about giving the cell phone to her mother. "Besides, last time you gave me that sibling bounding chat I ended up with a bomb strapped on my wrist. After that there is no way I trust you… sis"

"How mean! And here I was only trying to get on better with my only sister!" she faked being offended. "But if you don´t want… maybe I should just laugh on your face at how easy it was to make you see like a total fool" Mei Lin was now in total evil mode. "It was hell… really, who will wear those stupid clothes and act like a stupid good girl? Me not, puaj" she made a puking noise. "At least it worked"

"Oh, yeah, did you write the booklet so your mother was able to evade my dad" she tried to offend her, but she only earned a laugh.

"Seriously, that was the best you have? Lame" the other laughed again, much to her dismay. "You are as lame as your mom… what did our father saw in him? Just his ass?" Hisui wanted to punch her so much. "You were so funny to watch, so confused. I thought the same, Wei couldn´t be me because she was so nice and her clothes… thanks God that is over now" her voice lowered. "You were so lucky this time"

"Lucky? You are the one lucky for not having to remove my shoe from your ass via a hysterectomy"

"How rude… you were lucky because I didn´t kill you this time" Mei Lin´s tone was deathly. "Next time you are not going to be so lucky. When you and I see each other next… you and your brother will be history."

"Bring it on, old hag"

"Until later" Mei Lin closed her phone in the luxurious plane, smiling at the delicious five star restaurant dinner. Her mother was serving the champagne in their glasses, making sure that the butler put the exact quantity on them. "Huh, my plan worked." Fei Long smiled, offering her one. "Not that I was expecting it not to, but I thought Hisui would have gotten better in the time I was away…"

"Mei Lin, you can´t expect the Asami family to recognize their mistakes and get better" the beautiful dragon was so proud… and satisfied. Hell, humiliating Asami Ryuichi was even better than kissing him and making… whatever. He was very satisfied. "Nozumu and the bastard were easy to dodge too."

"I expected that too"

"Cheers for that" both Lius drank their champagne. "Back in China we have to make some dealings. The Coreans suddenly became a nuisance and we can´t allow that, can we?" his daughter nodded. "I trust in you"

"They won´t even know where I hit them"

-In Japan-

"I can´t believe it… she actually surpassed me" Asami was in a rage. His own daughter… the daughter he should have never leave inside of Fei Long, has surpassed him not one, but two times. And he shouldn´t be surpassed by anyone. "I have to eliminate her. I don´t know how but I have to do it."

"Asami?" Akihito entered the room with a tray with a cold drink on it. "Are you okay?" he saw his husband in such a tense state. "Stop torturing yourself over that, Mei Lin is a sly Chinese snake, you couldn´t…"

"That´s the deal, Akihito" the older man grabbed the glass and drank it all in just one gulp. "She wasn´t supposed to be able to. She is so young and without the experience I have… she shouldn´t be able win over me."

"Why? After all she is your daughter" he said in a hurt tone. He knew that Mei Lin happened years before he even met the mafia boss, but it was still a sore issue for him. "Just forget it, okay? She…" the phone rang, making them both looking at it. "Were you expecting any calls at this hour?"

"No" Ryuichi grabbed it. "If it´s Fei Long trying to mock at me, I swear I´m going to…" he put it on his ear. "Hello?" the voice that came from the other end confused him. He was definitely expecting Fei Long, not… he put the speaker to make sure he wasn´t confusing the tone. When he was sure, he frowned a bit. "What are you planning?"

"Oh, it´s that a way to address a possible business partner?" the mocking tone of the voice was pretty much like Mei Lin´s. "You have fallen a lot, Asami, letting yourself get ass kicked by Fei Long´s little girl… I forgot, she is your own too" he laughed, but the mocking tone died. "Let´s talk about business, okay? I have a proposition that you aren´t going to refuse, specially because it includes defeating that woman and teach Fei Long and his Jade Dragon their places once and for all."

"I´m listening"

Hello! Thank you for enjoying the second part of the Family mess! The next shotdown is going to be the end... buhh, but... guess who is going to appear now? Leave your reviews!


End file.
